Sasuke is Always There for Naruto
by Leapingspirit
Summary: summary inside. SasuNaru, and a bit of a fatherly Kyuubi. R


Sasuke is Always There for Naruto 

I own nothing

Naruto- Scamp; Sasuke- Angel; Kyuubi- Tramp; Lady- Tsunade

Note: Kyuubi is singing from inside Naruto, this is not a KyuuTsuna pairing, that would be just plain creepy. The pairing is SasuNaru.

Summary: Naruto is traped in an underground cell, Sasuke is coming to rescue him. They are all 13 in this story, and Sasuke never abandond Konoha.

Song: Always There  
Movie: Lady and the Tramp 2; Scamps Adventure

_**Naruto**__**: Always There  
To warm you in the winter  
Always there  
With shelter from the rain  
Always there  
To catch you when you're falling  
Always there to stand you up again  
Family...**_

Naruto watched at a shooting star shot across the sky through the small window that was in 

roof. He sighed. No one would come and save him, he didn't have a family that would worry 

about him, he didn't have very many friends. No one to care, or look for him, or so he thought.__

Sasuke: By your side  
In seconds if you ask it  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
Near enough  
To listen to your hearts song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Family 

Sasuke panted as he ran through the forest, searching at top speed for Naruto. The Akatsuki 

had taken him, and they were going to pay dearly. Sasuke loved Naruto with every part of his 

soul, and he would find the dobe if it killed him.__

Naruto: Family 

Both: Family 

_'Kyuu, what is a family?'___

Kyuubi: What is a family?  
Caring and devoted hearts 

"_**A family, kit, is the ones who care about you as more then a friend. And the ones that **_**you**

_**care about as more then a friend. Its difficult to explain really, but just think about it, the**_

_**Uchiha seems to think highly of you, even if you don't notice."**_

_'Oh, ok.'_

_**  
**__**Tsunade: With endless love to share  
**_

Tsunade looked out of the window behind her desk, and over the village. She was worried 

about Naruto, and didn't want him to be hurt. She was going to make the Akatsuki pay for 

what they did to him, dearly.__

Tsunade and Kyuubi: Love that follow you everywhere 

Naruto thought he heard an explosion somewhere, but brushed it off as his imagination. He 

hoped that someone would come and save him soon. He didn't want to die, especialy not here, 

in this hell hole.__

Naruto: Always there  
To welcome you in winter

Come to think of it, Sasuke had always been caring for him, in his own way. He had always 

looked out for him in one way or another.__

Sasuke: What is a family?

Sasuke remembered when he still had a family. They were kind to him, but didn't realy care 

for him, all except his mother. Now, he had a new family, and he hoped that the most crucsial 

member of it was alright. He was now in the underground base, searching for Naruto, and he 

hoped that he found him before it was too late. He called out to him, but got no answer.__

Kyuubi: Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay

Kyuubi was trying to comfort his kit in his own way, by telling stories, and singing to him, to 

try and get him to go to sleep. That way he could take over, and get them out of there. But 

Naruto refused to sleep. He had heard someone call his name. Then, there it was again, but 

this time, it was closer. He called back, and got an answer.__

Naruto: By your side

Naruto stood up, and walked to the door that was keeping him from the outside world. 

"NARUTO!!" he heard it again, and called back. He faintly heard footsteps out side the door, 

then the sound of skidding, as though whoever it was had stopped. "Naruto! Are you in 

there?!" _'Sasuke.'___

Sasuke: To listen to you hearts song

"Yeah, I'm in here. What are you doing here bastard?" Sasuke was shocked that he would ask 

that. 

"I'm here to get you out. Every one is worried back home, and I couldn't just sit in my house 

and do nothing. I... I love you Naruto, and I won't let my bastard brother take you away from 

me, or anyone else."__

Kyuubi: Always there to help you on your way  
Family

"_**See, I told you kit. He cares about you. Now, let me take over so I can get rid of this wall."**_

_'Fine, fine. But, if you hurt Sasuke, I swear, I will strangle you.'_

"_**Sure thing warden."**_

"Oi! Stand back bastard, unless you want to be fried chicken." Sasuke heard someone say 

from inside the cell. He smartly did as he was told, and no sooner had stepped back, a flare of 

blood red chakra sprang up around the door, melting it. A red eyed Naruto stepped out, and 

Sasuke watched as his eyes changed back to blue.__

Sasuke: Always there

_'There is a God!' _Sasuke exclaimed from inside his head. He ran at Naruto, and gave him a 

hug, glad to see the dobe was alright. He was supprised when Naruto hugged him back. Then, 

he felt something touch his cheek. It was Naruto's lips. He was kissing him. Sasuke turned his 

head, and met the kiss, licking Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Naruto moaned, and 

granted it, savoring the taste of Sasuke's tounge inside his mouth. Sasuke touched Naruto's 

tounge, making it jump, and making Naruto moan again, they started a tounge war, Sasuke 

being the winner. Naruto's arms slithered around the back of Sasuke's neck, as Sasuke's hands 

gripped the back of Naruto's head, deepening the kiss. They broke apart reluctantly, gasping 

for air. 

"I love you too, Sasuke."__

Naruto: Family 

Sasuke smiled a true smile, and gave Naruto a chasete kiss on the cheek. "Let's go home." he 

said.__

Sasuke: Family

"Gladly."__

All: Family

_**Well, how was that. My first time writing a make out session, so go easy on me, kay?!**_

_**R&R peoples.**_


End file.
